<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With Your Ghost by howtobts101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442631">Dancing With Your Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobts101/pseuds/howtobts101'>howtobts101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I cried writing this, M/M, YES i got inspo from the song, beomgyu best boy, i know im late but oh well, poor soobin like fr, soobins just broken why do i write like this, what a beautiful yet depressing way to end the year, yeonbin cuties, yeonjun wreckless bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobts101/pseuds/howtobts101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin always just wanted to make sure the love of his life was safe and happy. Now he's haunted by their beautiful memories.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>i recommend listening to this while reading !!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/album/3I677CWVoiOsbMxOQzjShB?si=yo-d8B-TRVKwB5g67l7heQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With Your Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin wakes up with a start, panting from his nightmare. <em>Ah, that dream again. </em>He chuckles sadly and scrubs a hand down his face, still tired. He catches the time displayed from his blue digital clock. 5:38 pm. It's then that his ears tune into the music he fell asleep playing. He sighs softly and stands from the couch to turn off the small CD player.</p><p> </p><p>The song ends and just as he's about to hit the power button, another begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yelling at the sky-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He slams the power button in a panic. He starts catching his breath before he realized it had left him. Covering his face, he slides down the wall to the side of the coffee table where the cute player sat. He sits there for a second, crumbled in his dark living room. He tries to wipe his memories desperately, doing his best to collect himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn." He lets out a sob as he hits his fist to the floorboard. <em>How do I love again? </em>The lyrics circle around his mind as <em>his</em> face pops up with them.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p><em>"Soobinie~ Hurry up! It's 5:42! We'll miss the sunset." Yeonjun whines through the bedroom door. "Okay, okay I'm almost done." He turns off the shower and dries himself off before leaving the bathroom to change in his room. He lets out a chuckle when he sees the clothes Yeonjun laid out for him. </em>Of course.. he loves seeing me in his clothes. <em>He slips on the t-shirt and sweats before drying his hair a little more and leaving the towel in the bathroom.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"C'mon!" Yeonjun jumps like a little kid and grabs his hand, dragging him to the back door. "Wait, lemme grab a jacket. It'll be cold." He chuckles as he hears the groan leave his boyfriend's lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon they find themselves climbing onto the roof, Yeonjun hurrying as much as he can with Soobin in tow. "Careful, you might fall" Soobin exclaims, trying to get his boyfriend to slow down. "Oh please" is all he hears followed by a chuckle as they finally slide into their spot on the roof.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, it 5:53! You bunny, you made us miss the sunset!" Yeonjun pouts. Soobin giggles, tapping the boy's lip. "But look baby" he looks to the horizon. "It's blue hour now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What's blue hour?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Blue hour's after the sun goes down, but they're still enough light to see the colors." He explains. "Blue hour's when everything changes in the world. When you get to leave the sun and see the stars. When you leave the world and see what you missed." He looks down at Yeonjun, just to see the boy staring back, admiring. "You're pretty." the pink-haired says simply. This makes Soobin giggle. "That's random." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>It's never random. It's constant. It's a fact. You're so different from your explanations. Your handsomeness never leaves. But the sun and stars do. They're like ghosts." "Ghosts?" "Yeah." Yeonjun lets out a breath. "Ghosts leave and come back as they please." Soobin nods and looks out again. "I don't think so. Ghosts just become harder to see when you're focused on other things." </em> <em>The older regards him for a second. "Well, whatever. Let's cuddle and watch the stars with some music." Soobin smiles to himself. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay." He lets Yeonjun cuddle into his side after turning on some soft music as they point out constellations you can't find in books. Their constellations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stands from his previously crumpled state, lost. He stares at the small CD player before restarting the CD again.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They walk along the Han River hand in hand, giggling with each other. "You cold?" Yeonjun raises his eyebrow. "No, no. I'm okay." Soobin fakes a smile. "You're literally shivering. Here." Yeonjun slides his arms from his sleeves and wraps his coat around the younger's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else, it's always colder near the water." "It's really fine-" But the boy had already grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They soon reach a park and sit on the bench together. They cuddle together, wrapped in a comfortable silence until Yeonjun spots something, springing up. "I'm gonna climb that rock. Watch me from here!" "Careful, it rained earlier!" Soobin lets out a laugh as he watches his boyfriend attempt to climb the rock shaped play structure meant for kids. "Haha!" Yeonjun stands proudly on top of the rock, leaving Soobin laughing at him. "What?" He pouts, disappointed in the younger's reaction. "You looked so cute, like a little kid." Soobin manages. "Oh boo." The pink-haired boy sticks out his tongue, falling into giggles himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Woah!" Soobin's face falls as he hears the shout. Yeonjun regains his balance before laughing again. "C'mon, be more careful please." Soobin sighs and stands to help his boyfriend come down. "I'm fine." "Please don't-" Yeonjun jumps down, landing perfectly in front of a certain concerned male. "Jump." He deadpans, rubbing his temples as the older boy giggles. "Binnie, what time is it?" Soobin checks his phone with a slight frown. "5:53." "Let's head back then." Yeonjun slides his fingers into Soobin's as he leads them back home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He's three tracks in before his brain starts to turn more, no longer registering the melodies or lyrics. He digs his hands into his now black hair, sitting in the middle of his floor.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Come on bunny!" The pink-haired boy pulls him down the crowded walkway, face lit up from all the artificial lights around them. They stop to play some games and go on rides, wherever Yeonjun pulls his boyfriend around the fair. Finally, Soobin feels hungry and stops Yeonjun. "Let's get some food. I saw some stalls over there." "Okay bunny! Lead the way." Soobin quickly notices the increase of people and the sound of motorbikes. "What time is it?" "5:07, why?" "I just noticed there are a lot more people here now. Hold on tight so we won't get separated." Yeonjun huffs. "You know, I'm older than you. I can take care of myself too." He says with a smile. "Just, please? I'd rather not lose you." "Oh fine." The boy lets go of their hands and grabs onto Soobin's arm. "You'll never lose me. But I'll hold on if it makes you happy." He smiles up at the taller boy. "Thanks bubba." He says before he starts to walk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They make it to the last stall, Yeonjun wanting some ice cream before leaving. "Ice cream? This late?" Soobin cocks an eyebrow. "It's never too late for ice cream. Plus, it's only 5:49." The older boy gives him puppy eyes, and immediately Soobin gives in. "Hey! What if I got mint chocolate and you got strawberry to match each other's hair colors?" Yeonjun laughs at his thoughts. "But my hair's not green? It's blue." The taller boy looks down. "Well I don't like cotton candy ice cream. Plus, mint is like, turquoise. Which is closer than chocolate or something." Soobin just chuckles as he orders their ice cream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I see the car! Race you there Binnie!" The boy runs off. "Jjunie wait up! Be careful, we're across the street!" Yeonjun turns around to face his boyfriend, sticking out his tongue to tease, walking backwards towards the car. Yeonjun's not paying attention to the motorbike coming down the same road, and Soobin drops his ice cream to pull the boy out of the way. The biker swerves to avoid them, but turns the wrong way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A mint chip ice cream cone hits the ground as a few women scream. The ambulance arrives at 5:56, three minutes too late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Soobin screams from his spot in the living room, hands ripping from his hair when his fingers accidentally brush against the scar on his head. The music continues to play as he cries on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The next song starts. "Care to dance? It's our song." The voice makes him look up, tears spilling down his cheeks before he speaks. "This isn't our song." He says meekly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How can I love? How can I love again?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"But I know it reminds you of me." The pink-haired boy smiles. Soobin frowns. <em>Why would he say that? This is </em>not <em>our song. </em>He is hesitant at first but takes his hand and stands. He wraps his hands around the boy and buries his head into his shoulder. He smells like mint, as he always has. Soobin closes his eyes and relaxes, forgetting previous thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How can I trust? How can I trust again?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They sway together, Soobin blocking out the world as he focuses on the boy in front of him. However, the small digital clock catches his eye again. <em>5:53, when you leave the world and focus on what you missed.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stay up all night, tell myself I'm alright.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu approaches his friend's door, prepared with snacks and movies as he does every night. He's surprised to see the door is unlocked and opens it slightly when he hears a voice over the music playing.</p><p> </p><p>"5:53, blue hour's right now babe."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baby, you're just harder to see than most.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door fully to see Soobin, swaying to the music in the living room, his back to the younger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put the record on, wait til I hear our song.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>But blue hour's an hour earlier in the winter...</em> Beomgyu thinks as he enters the apartment. "It's dark now," he speaks up. "You missed it hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stops, reality hitting him as he opens his eyes and stares at his empty hands, and empty living room. The mint scent is gone, and so is the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu walks over, pressing the power button to the small CD player just before the final line comes from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Every night I'm dancing with your ghost.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha pls be nice to me this is only my 2nd au.. thank you for reading !!</p><p>CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/howtobts101<br/>twitter: @h0wtobts101</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>